For the First Time
by paramorefreak24
Summary: The first time she sees him, a tiny part of her might think he's kind of handsome. A collection of firsts of House and Cuddy's relationship.


**A/N: This idea popped into my head right in midst of trying to fall asleep, so obviously, I had to write it. It didn't really come out the way I wanted it to, but it will suffice for your entertainment pleasure! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House, nor James Wilson's body.**

**For the First Time**

* * *

The first time she hears his name, Lisa Cuddy is walking to her very first class at Michigan when she overhears two girls nearby giddily whispering about a Gregory House. Although she has complete confidence in her abilities, she still feels slightly put off when she hears them say he is bound to be one of the greatest doctors around.

She rolls her eyes and keeps her head held high as she strolls right past them.

* * *

The first time she sees him, she is sitting in the court yard and notices he has a young, blonde college freshman on his arm. Although trying to do her school work and maintain her top grade, she keeps glancing up at him when she thinks he's not looking.

A tiny part of her might think he's kind of handsome.

* * *

The first time she encounters him, he is on a dinged-up skateboard, almost purposefully trying to knock people down on his way to class. He accidently bumps into her, spilling her books and coffee mug all over the ground. She huffs in frustration as she humiliatingly picks up her belongings, and people smirk and laugh around her.

She clenches her jaw and decides he's not so handsome anymore.

* * *

The first time she talks to him, she barges down to his off-campus, apartment door and demands why he hacked into the school's system and completely changed her schedule around to match his. He gives her a small, mischievous smirk as she glowers at him with her hands on her hips. He says he's flattered she came all the way down to inform him.

She slaps him across the face, whips herself around, and marches herself back to campus.

* * *

The first time she is truly attracted to him, he is sitting by himself in the courtyard looking over some sort of medical file. She can see the gears turning and turning inside his head, his electric blue eyes searching for an answer hidden in the file.

She realizes there's more behind that arrogant personality than she originally thought.

* * *

The first time she has sex with him, they're both a little drunk and too emotionally strung. She could tell it wasn't the first time he had done this, but she felt special with him nipping at her neck and holding her like a princess. The fact that one man could make her feel like something whole…

Completely broke her in two when she woke up to an empty bed the next morning.

* * *

The first time she is jealous because of him, he has an infarction in his leg and another woman is at his bedside. Everything she isn't this woman is, and she loathes her. She loathes her because she went against his wishes to get what she thought was best. She loathes her because he trusted her.

She loathes her because she's his.

* * *

The first time she cries for him, she watches him try to walk for the first time after his surgery, and it's hard for her not to leave the room. The sight of him trying to regain some kind of normal movement in his leg is almost too much to bear for her. She can see the pain and the misery that is already causing him too much grief.

She wants to try to fix him.

* * *

The first time she threatens to fire him, it's after she sees him yelling at a child patient's mother after she was refusing treatment for her son. She's angry that he's causing the young mother even more grief that shouldn't be put on her, but she realizes that he's right. He always seems to be right. She politely explains to the mother that the treatment has to be done.

She gave him a look of thanks the day the young boy woke up from his coma.

* * *

The first time she apologizes to him, he walks into her office with a morose face and throws a file onto her desk, saying he needs the okay to get the autopsy done. She looks up and notices he has that look on his face; that look when he's trying so hard to figure out what went wrong and how he could have stopped it from happening. She says it's not his fault, but he doesn't say a word.

She mutters she's sorry for his and hands back her signature.

* * *

The first time she really kisses him, he tells her she would be a great mom. It would have been a perfect time to slap him, but she decides to attack his lips rather than the side of his face. She's reminded of that night many years ago when they held the same passion with each other, only this time it is more fierce, more eager, more longing.

It is also the first time she never wanted to stop kissing someone.

* * *

The first time she hates him, he declares to the whole hospital they had sex. It is like him knocking into her on that damn skateboard again. She wants to scream, she wants to yell, she wants to do something horrible to him for almost ruining her career in a moronic attention-seeking act.

The way he acts like it was nothing at all, well, that infuriates her even more.

* * *

The first time she misses him, he is far away getting the help he needs. She realizes she misses the annoying barge-ins to her office, the risky life-threatening solutions to his mysteries. Hell, she even begins to miss his comments about her ass or her breasts, as low as that sounds.

She just misses him.

* * *

The first time she hurts him, he learns about her and Lucas, and she sees the amount of hurt in his eyes. She doesn't think she's ever seen anything like it before, but he shoves it aside like it's nothing. Every time he comes into her office, she can see it. She can see the hurt continue to build up on him.

And that hurts her more than he'll ever know.

* * *

The first time she knows she loves him; he's talking to a young woman into getting her leg amputated. Hearing him tell his story makes relive those moments herself, and that is when she realizes how many lives he has changed, including hers. That night, she makes it known to him that she no longer wants to hurt him.

And in that moment, neither of them hurt.

* * *

The first time she wakes up in his arms, she is surprised she actually does. Yet there he is, lying right next to her with that small smirk on his face. She smirks back, and they go back to what they were doing the hours before.

And for the first time, she knows she is truly happy.

* * *

The first time she lets him meet Rachel, she is very afraid one won't like the other. However, the world proves her wrong, and Rachel ends up loving him, almost as much as she does. She can tell that he's still a little hesitant around Rachel, but just the fact that he's making an effort makes her happy.

For now, they're almost a family.

* * *

The first time she needs him, her mother is practically on her deathbed, and for the first time in her life, she doesn't know what to do. She turns to him in frantic need, and he gives her what she had been dreading hearing all her life. Using his words to guide her, she saves her mother's life.

She still doesn't know if she likes it or not.

* * *

The first time he hurts her, he takes the pills. She needs him once more, and he is only partially there. She tells him that it's over, and that she's sorry. As she leaves him standing in the doorway, she realizes they were never meant to be together.

She just likes to think that so it doesn't hurt as much.

* * *

The first time she leaves him, he has already left her. He left her behind to go do whatever the hell he wanted to do. She packs up her things and moves south, taking her pride with her. With her head held higher than ever, she makes a brand new life with Rachel, trying to erase him completely from her memory.

She tries all her might, but the small voice in the back of her head keeps telling her there's no way to erase Gregory House from her mind.

* * *

The first time she knows she's better off without him, she's on a date with another man. He's smart, he's handsome, he's rich, and he has a wonderful life. He's charming, and he makes her laugh.

But she can't help but notice there is something missing.

* * *

The first time she forgets him, it is exactly fifteen years since the last day she saw him. Rachel is going off to college, and she has lived a fulfilling, endearing life. The reminders of her past life in New Jersey are nothing but a very hazy memory now. She smiles as she watches her daughter receive her diploma.

She has moved on.

* * *

The last time she acknowledges him, she's at his funeral. His real one, not the fake one Wilson told her about. She cannot believe he actually does it. He overdoses on his favorite pill, and no one is there to save him this time. She stands in front of his grave, her mind raveling from the very first time she heard his name to the day he gave her back the hairbrush.

She closes her eyes, and she can still see his eyes pierce through hers.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too hard to follow! I tried to make it as least confusing as possible. I hope you all enjoyed it! And I promise to update Fix You as soon as I get my homework done!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
